


Old meets new

by Scalpha



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: A looooot of platonic bonding between a lot of dexholders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Rarepairs!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: The Dexholders of the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova region have been called into the Kanto region by Red, their senior.(Basically just a bunch of oneshots, ranging from rarepairs, to not-so-rarepairs, both platonic and romantic!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So, it's finally time! An ongoing series of mine! >:D  
> I'm probably not gonna update this regularly, but I'll update it when I get an idea and have the motivation to write it out. If you have any Rarepairs you'd like to see, just say so in the comments!! I'm up for almost anything ;3  
> So far I've got Craftshipping, Blueclothesshipping, Superstaragencyshipping, Hatshipping and a lot more, though I've only really finished the Ambershipping (Gold x Yellow) one :0  
> There might be some inconsistencies, and I apologize for that in advance, but I advise you don't take it too seriously.

"Boss! Booooss!" Black yelled, shaking his boss, who was still laying in their, as of recently shared, bed.

She groaned. "Urgh... what is it, Black?"

The young dreamer held up an envelope, excited. "It's from one of our seniors from the Kanto Region! I got one too, but I haven't opened it yet... I wanted to wait for you to open yours with me."

Under normal circumstances, White would've thought that that was adorable. But in the state she's in now? She just wanted more rest. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her entire body. "Let me sleeeeep...", she groaned, and Black sighed. He wanted to be a good boyfriend, so he decided to let her rest.

"Alright, alright... rest well, boss!" he said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

He sat down on the sofa in the living room, placing the two letters on a coffee table. He crossed his arms behind his back and shut his eyes, trying to catch some more rest. He and his boss had two weeks off, which was nice, so he thought he should enjoy them to their fullest extent. There was, however, something that just didn't want to get out of his mind. The letters. What was in them? Why would Red send them letters at a time like this? Was it an emergency? Could he really just ignore those letters? He sighed.

"Sorry, boss.", he said to no one in particular as he grabbed ahold of the envelope and opened it. He quickly skimmed over the text, and what was written on it shook him. He gasped.

\---

_Beep beep._

_Beep beep._

_Boop!_

"Yo, Super Serious Gal! Did ya get one of those letters too?"

_"Yeah, I got one too. This is all so sudden, though... do you think there's a reason for it?"_

"No clue, to be honest. But eh, why would Red lie to us? I think he's probably got his reasons."

_"Hmm... This all seems very suspicious to me. I'm going to call Green and ask him if he knows anything about all this. You can call Silver in the meantime. I'll text you how the call goes, and if everything goes alright we'll meet at Goldenrod, okay? I'll send you place and time later!"_

"Aight! Well, Imma call Silv then. See ya later!" Gold said, hanging up on Crystal. He sighed and mustered the letter again.

_'Why, Red? What's wrong?'_

\----

"Hello?"

_"Hey there, Buddy! Did ya get a letter from Red too?"_

"Yeah. I'm on my way to Pallet Town right now."

_"H-huh?! Already? Dude, how are ya even gonna get there?!"_

"I'm gonna fly to the Indigo Plateau and from there I'm gonna fly to Pallet Town. Shouldn't take too long. You'll come too, right? And what about Crystal?"

_"Urgh... Super Serious Gal is calling Green and asking him about the letter. If everything goes alright, we'll go to Goldenrod and take the magnet train to Kanto."_

"Alright, I'll see you there then. Bye."

Gold sighed, yet again. Why did all his friends have to be so hard to talk to? _"Gotcha. Bye!"_

Silver put his PokéCom back into the pocket of his jacket. _'A meeting, huh...'_

\---

"Missy!", Diamond called out, knocking on the door to Platinum Berlitz' room. She opened the door rather quickly and saw both Dia, who was holding a donut in one hand and his best friend, Pearl, whose hands were both placed on his hips standing there.

"Yes, Dia? Yes, Pearl?", she asked, her voice soft, so, so soft. Dia almost blushed.

"Senior Red sent us three letters, one for each of us! We thought we should read them together!" Pearl responded, energetically.

"Ah, a letter from Senior Red?" She asked, clasping her hands together. "You two, wait in the lobby. I shall be there in just a moment!"

"Of course!", both of them responded simultaneously as Missy gave them a bright smile.

She closed the door as soon as the two comedians left, and Dia and Pearl made their way into the lobby. "So, what do ya think Red needs us for?"

"No idea. Maybe something bad happened and he needs our help?"

"Guess we won't find out 'til we read those letters, huh?"

"Mmm... yeah, peppers." Dia responded, absentmindedly chewing on his donut. Pearl slapped his face.

_"Not peppers, ya dumbnut!"_

Suddenly, the two of them heard a giggle and turned around to see, where it came from.

"Did I just witness another one of your comedy routines?" Missy asked, a hand covering the smile gracing her face.

Pearl scratched the back of his head. "Haha! Umm... no, not really. Guess that was just a reflex!"

"Anyways, shall we get to reading now?" the heiress asked, calmly, and the two bodyguards nodded without hesitation. Platinum sat down on a chair, Pearl and Dia on a sofa and the three of them simultaneously opened the envelopes. Pearl skimmed the letter, Platinum read it carefully, and Dia went over it slowly. Pearl was the first to react.

"H-huh?! A meeting between all dexholders?"

"This must be of incredibly importance if senior Red is gathering _all_ dexholders!" Platinum said with a gasp and a hint of shock in his voice.

"...Huh... I mean, it doesn't have to be something _bad_. Maybe it's just a party or something? Is it anyone's birthday? Should I make a cake?" Dia asked, a small smile on his face.  
"Not as far as I'm concerned," Platinum responded, suppressingher urge to smile at Dia's proposal, "but perhaps something... _special_ happened. Have you two heard of the incident of the Dexholders turning into stone?"

The two of them nodded. "It can't be anything like that!" Pearl said, eagerly. "Dia's probably right. It's definitely important if Red is gathering _all_ of us, so I'd say we better hurry up and get over there!"

"Definitely." Platinum responded, "I shall dial my father this instant and ask him for a plane ride, first class of course."

Pearl and Dia giggled and then nodded. They were ready.

\---

"So, we all got the same letter, huh?"

Ruby asked, admiring the beautiful shade of red of the envelope.

"Looks like it. Red sent it, so it _has_ to be important." Emerald responded, analytically.

"Well then, let's open 'em already! Red's got a reason to send us these things, so let's read 'em!" Sapphire said, ripping her envelope open. Ruby and Wally sighed and did the same, albeit a bit more carefully.

"Dear Dexholders-"

"Why're ya readin' it out loud?"

"Because, my dear Sapphire, I've decided to bless you two with the gift of my beautiful voice." Ruby winked, and Sapphire just looked at him, already having grown used to his "borderline"-narcism. "Now, where was I? Ah, right.

"Deard Dexholders,

Red here! I would like to gather all Dex Holders in Pallet Town as soon as possible. Flight costs, if existing, will be taken over by me. Now, you may be wondering why I'm gathering all of you, but I can't give out all the details yet. I promise that it's important, though! I hope to see all of you there.

Sincerely,

Red"

Ruby grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip from it, the reading having taken quite a toll on his throat.

"So, when are we leavin'?" Sapphire asked, already having stood up from the chair she was sitting on, now stretching. Ruby pushed his glasses up.

"Isn't that obvious? Now!"

Emerald looked at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh... but how're we gonna get there? Kanto is pretty far away, dude."

Ruby giggled, digging around in his bag, before pulling something out. "With this!" He said proudly, holding the Eon-Flute in his right hand. "You can ride on Latias and Sapphire and I will ride on Latios. We should arrive in no time if we do that!"

\---

The Exchanger, who had now arrived in Pallet Town, rang the doorbell to Red's house. It took about 9 seconds, he counted, until the door was opened and he was greeted by The Fighter.

"Ah, Silver! You're the first one to arrive, come on in!" Red said, excitedly opening the door wide. Silver could see Green and Blue on the couch, watching TV and Yellow in the kitchen, seemingly cooking.

He entered the house, walking towards Blue, who was holding a cup in her hand. Probably alcohol. "Hey, Blue."

"Silver!" she responded, putting down her cup and pullin Silver into a hug, almost squeezing his head into her boobs. Luckily, Silver had learned how to avoid that happening over the years, so the hug was relatively normal.

"Do you know why we're here? Gold and Crystal were invited too, and according to the letter, so was everyone else." He asked, letting go of her.

"Ohoho! I'm sorry, dear, I can't spoil the surprise for you!" She responded, winking. "Now, why don't you sit down and have a drink with me?"

Silver sighed. "Sorry, you know I don't drink."

"I can fix that!"

\---

The heiress, accompanied by her two trusty bodyguards, carefully knocked on the door to her Senior's house. After not getting a response, the green-scarfed bodyguard raised his voice.

"Let me handle this, Missy!", he said, stomping towards the door and rolling up his sleeves. He raised his right hand up in the air and was about to practically _punch_ the door, when suddenly-

It opened.

Pearl almost hit his senior's, Green's, head, but said senior caught the punch without even flinching. He shot an intimidating, bored, and horrifying look towards the three juniors, who could feel the blood inside their veins freezing. Pearl tried to pull his hand back, but when he tried to do that, he could feel Green's grip tightening.

Platinum quickly stepped forward, apologetically bowing. "I'm so sorry, senior Green! Pearl didn't mean to-"

He raised his other hand, closing his eyes. He was still quiet. The three were horrified. "You." He said, breaking the silence as he opened his left eye, looking at Pearl. "50 push ups. And don't you dare skip even _one_."

The tone in his voice was strict, and when he finally let go of Pearl, the young boy yelled "Yes sir!", his voice cracking, and started doing push ups on the grass.

"You two can come in." He said, looking at Diamond and Platinum, who nodded, filled with fear.

Shaking, the two entered the house. They could see Red, Blue, Yellow and Silver waiting in the living room. Red had an arm over Yellow's shoulder, and Dia was thinking how badly he wished that that was him and Missy, his princess.

Platinum moved towards the living room, Dia close behind her. "Good day, seniors.", she said, not shortly after directing her gaze towards Red. "Senior Red, may I ask why you called upon us?"

"Ah, heya Platinum!" He said, now standing up. "Sit down, why dontcha? I'll get you something to drink. You'll find out why I called everyone as soon as we're all here. Now, what do you want? Oh, and you, Dia? Wait, where's Pearl?"

\---

Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were the next ones to arrive. The Charmer and his wife hopped down Latios without much trouble, and Emerald landed carefully. The three walked over to the door of the house they knew belonged to the fighter, Sapphire moreso running than walking. The Conqueror was about to slam her fist into the door, but Ruby held her by the wrist. "Don't be such a barbarian." He said, and she grumbled. Ruby, instead, moved his hand towards the _doorbell_ , and was quickly answered by the door opening.

"Ah, Ruby, Sapphire! Is that you, Emerald?" Blue asked. "My oh my, how you've grown! Ah, come in you three, why don't you?"

Emerald sheepishly scratched the back of his head, trying not to let anyone see the slight hint of pride in his eyes. He was now just a bit shorter than ruby and a bit taller than Sapphire; almost perfectly in the middle.

As they entered the room, they saw almost every other dexholder scattered around the house; only Crystal, Gold, Black and White seemed to be missing. Ruby joined some of his seniors in the living room, Emerald sat down on the couch, watching TV with his seniors Blue and Silver and Sapphire joined her senior Red in the kitchen, where he was _trying_ to help Yellow cooking.

\---

"Jeez, Super Serious Gal! Couldn't we just have, y'know, _flied there from Johto_ instead of starting to fly as soon as we arrived in Kanto? That was just a waste of time and money!" Gold said, slightly annoyed as they entered Pallet Town. Crystal sighed.

"Okay, I'll admit that wasn't the best idea I've ever had. I'm sorry."

"Eh? Nah, it's cool! Don't worry about it. I'm just saying."

"Thank you. That should be Red's house, right?" She asked Gold, knowing that he was more experienced in Pallet Town than she was.

"Yup! It's right there! Here, let me." He said, ringing the doorbell. Red opened the door.

"Gold!" He said, opening the door with a bright smile on his face. He raised his fist.

Gold bumped his fist with his own. "Yo, Red. What's poppin'? Why'd you call us over?"

"Ah, come in! I can't tell quite yet, we're still waitin' for two people. They'll arrive around midnight!"

Crystal popped out from behind Gold. "Hello, Senior Red!" she said, a smile on her face. Red reciprocated.

"Hello, Crystal! Quickly, come in you two. Yellow needs my help in the kitchen."

Gold snorted. "You? _In the kitchen?_ "

\---

"I can't believe we're finally in Kanto!" White, said, excitedly, at the Viridian City airport. Black followed behind her, doing his best to carry her luggage.

"Y-yeah!" He said, using all his strength to carry a bag that felt like it was twice as heavy as him. "We're- finally- here-"

She looked at him, slyly. "Do you need help?"

"No!," He responded instantly, "This- is a- vacation! You- deserve- a brrrre _aaak! AAAAAARGH"_ he yelled, picking the bag up and lifting it over his head. White was surprised.

" _Let's go_!" He shouted, running towards Route 1. White followed, jogging behind him, a slight smile on her face.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the empty streets of Pallet Town. White checked the clock on her Xtransceiver. 12:50 AM. She sighed, saddened at how late they arrived despite taking the quickest flight possible. This was their first vacation since Black was... back, and she was excited to spend it with him and the other dexholders. Though she had to admit, she would've much rather spent it with him and only him. Black, who was still carrying the bag, filled with adrenalin, ran over to the only red house in the entirety of Pallet Town, assuming that that was the right one. White followed him.

"B-boss... I kinda can't knock right now-"

"Don't worry about it... Oh, um... thank you for carrying my bag. You can drop it now."

"Oh, alright... thank you!" He said, carefully dropping it on the grassy ground. He was now stretching. "Oh thank God! That was _heavy_! So, what do you think of Kanto so far, bo-"

Black, who was now turning to face White, was greeted by her wrapping her arms around him. He froze in place. The embrace lasted about 10 seconds, and when White let go, Black was as red as the house they were about to enter. "...Thank you." She mumbled, quietly. Black whispered a soft 'yeah sure, no problem' under his breath, trying to hide his face. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Why hello there~" A young woman, though much older than the two teenagers, said, a sly smile on her face. "I'm assuming you two lovebirds are our newest juniors?~"

White could feel her face heating up. "I- um- we're not-"

"Oh come on Blue, don't tease our juniors like that!" A young man said as he approached her from behind. Black recognized him.

"Ah, Senior Red?!" He asked, loudly. "I'm Black, and this is my boss! We're dexholders from Unova!"

"Haha, yeah, I know! Come on in!" He said, kindly, before turning his gaze towards the senior they now knew as Blue. "You too, Blue."

She pouted, but gave in rather quickly. Black picked up his bosses heavy bag again. The two moved inside, Black struggling to carry the bag inside. Suddenly, they were greeted by loud cheering from the living room.

"About fuckin' time!" Gold said, causing Crystal to slap the back of his head.

"Don't act like we've been waiting for a long time, you idiot. We've only been here for a couple of hours ourselves."

"So, you're our newest juniors, huh? Introduce yourselves, why don'tcha?" Sapphire asked, stuffing the good old homemade cooking of Yellow inside of her mouth.

"Hol' up, hol' up." Gold said, looking kind of annoyed. "Red, we're all here now. Don't you think it's about time you told us why you called us all here?"

"Oh, right!" Red responded, a bright smile on his face. "Just a sec."

He rushed into the kitchen and came back with a young woman with silky, blonde hair. She seemed like she could've been well over a head or two shorter than him. He held her hand and a light blush graced her face. "So, who's gonna tell 'em?" he asked her.

"U-uh... well..." She responded, sheepishly.

He tightened his grip on her hand, it was firm, but soft. "Don't worry, I'll do it."

He took a deep breath in... and out. "Well... Yellow and I are getting married!"

The reactions of the dexholders varied, some saying 'about time!', others saying 'I thought they were never gonna marry', and yet others simply gasping in surprise. Gold, who wasn't saying anything until now, stood up and walked over to his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder and slowly directed his gaze up, now looking him straight in the eyes.

"Congrats, dude!" He said, a wide, sincere smile on his face as he pulled his hand back, preparing it for a fist bump.

Red gladly reciprocated. "Thank you, everyone! But, um... anyways, I thought we should all celebrate! Plus it's been forever since we last had a proper meeting, so... enjoy yourselves! Talk to your juniors, talk to your seniors! Maybe... uh... maybe..." He slowly bent down to his fiance, whispering into her ear: "I forgot the rest of the speech."

She giggled and moved her mouth against his ear, whispering the rest of the 'speech' into it.

"Ah, right, thanks! Maybe even talk to some of us you'd never thought of talking to! Just enjoy yourselves. Cheers!" He yelled, raising a glass of wine that he grabbed from the coffee table in the living room before.

 


	2. Amber Tear (Ambershipping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Tear  
> An amber liquid that sparkles like crystal-clear tears, rumored to be the most precious of even the rarest treasures.  
> Platonic Gold and Yellow bonding!

The sun shone upon a hill, somewhere in Pallet Town. A young, raven-haired man basked in the twilight, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warmth to it's fullest. The young man had a bad reputation amongst even his friends, calling him 'rash, a pervert, inconsiderate, selfish'. Were those judgments justified? _'Definitely.'_ , he thought. But there was one word that he absolutely _hated_. He hated it because it described him perfectly, and many agreed.

_Useless._

He was useless, and he knew it. He wasn't very bright, a good tactician, a good battle, nor had he any skills that helped him accel at anything related to battling. He was just a hatcher. In battle, that talent was useless compared to _fighting, catching, conquering, determining_. It had taken him multiple months to learn the so-called "Ultimate Attack", _Blast Burn_ , while it took other only days, some even _hours_. He was slow and weak, even his training under Red, _The Fighter_ , wasn't of any help.

Gold buried his face in his knees and sighed, enjoying the breeze. Despite it being a summer evening, it was pleasantly cool, albeit a bit lonely. But he didn't mind too much. Even his best friend, a 'Super Serious Gal', could only rarely spend time with him. She still had her voluntary work in the orphanage and her lab work to take care of.

He nuzzled his face against his knees. If only he could tell her. Tell her everything he felt. But there was no way she'd felt the same way. She was strong, kind and beautiful. He was... well, Gold. He loved her, but he had no chance and he knew it. He clenched his fists, but then suddenly-

The Hatcher heard steps on the grass. He lifted his head and turned around to see who was approaching him. He braced himself as he saw just who it was.

"Ah, heya, Straw Hat Gal!", he greed her eagerly, raising a hand with a ~~fake~~ smile on his face.

Yellow responded with a smile of her own, so bright, that it would light up even the darkest of nights. "Hey, Gold! Mind if I join you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, go right ahead."

She threw herself on the ground, closing her eyes. And for a short moment, the two of them just sat (or lay, in Yellow's case) there, not saying a word. The Healer broke the silence. "Say, why are you here all on your own instead of at the party, Gold?" she asked, sounding kind of sleepy.

"I dunno. No reason, really. You?"

"Oh, I'm here really often! I like this place a lot. It's perfect for a nap!" she stretched as she said that last part. "But you seem like more of an extrovert to me. I'm surprised you wouldn't rather be talking to your juniors."

"Eh, most of the girls are either already together with someone else or a bit _too_ young for me, if that's what ya mean!"

Yellow giggled. "Oh c'mon, Gold. That's not what I mean, I know you're not actually such a skirt-chaser."

Gold looked at her, surprised. Her arms were still crossed behind her head and her eyes still closed. "What do you mean?"

She now opened her eyes and looked at Gold. "You're a good guy, Gold! I can tell. And I can also tell that something's bothering you."

He flinched. No one had ever read him like this. "Woah, Straw Hat Girl, you tryna seduce me?"

A sigh left her mouth. "Gold, _please_."

He looked away at nothing in particular, trying to avoid her gaze as he bit his lips. "How'd you know?"

"A lot of reasons." she said, now sitting up, "For one, you're sitting alone on a hill, burying your face in your hands, even though you're an extrovert and theres a party going on-"

"No," Gold interrupted, "how would you know if I'm a good guy? I'm just a skirt-chaser lookin' for a quick fuck, as a friend would put it."

Yellow giggled. "Even more reasons. The way you hatch Pokémon and take care of them, for one! You were literally willing to die for Pika's and Chuchu's egg, no bad person would do that. Also, the way you treat your Pokémon. You treat them like companions and friends, and I can tell that they feel comfortable around you! You also care deeply about your friends, and I know you're more than willing to sacrifice _everything_ for them. You're definitely a good guy."

Gold was overwhelmed. He'd never received this many compliments at once, and they all felt... _genuine_. He wasn't quite sure how to respond, then felt his Pokéballs wiggle. He looked down at them and his Pokémon, his companions, smile compassionately at him. He now smiled too.

"So," she started, "do you wanna talk or nah?"

Gold looked up at the now dark blue sky, unsure where to start.

"Alright, you win. Truth be told... I'm envious of y'all. Everyone likes you, and you've all got such cool and... dependable talents and- and qualities. You're strong and lead us to victory. Red, Green, Blue, you, Silv... everyone. Fact is, I'm sure as fuck that I'm the weakest of us seniors, and I don't even doubt a lot of our juniors could easily beat me in battle as well. I'm weak, and my talent really doesn't make up for that shit. Hero of Johto my ass, even my friends agree that I'm a selfish, rash idiot that doesn't know what he's doing. And they're right.

"I'm useless."

Gold was still looking up at the night sky. He'd already shed more than enough tears about it, there was no need for him to cry anymore.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapped around him. They belonged to Yellow.

"You're not useless, Gold. You're really important to all of us, and you're _very_ talented! You hatched Pibu and risked your life for him, you risked your life to save Johto, you faced _God himself_... you _are_ talented. I don't know anyone else who's as good at hatching as you are. You help _life grow_. Frankly, you're amazing! And it's not always about being the best at something. I know you want to be, but you don't need to be; we all love you the way you are. Don't ever change, not for others sakes at least."

 

Silence.

 

Gold and Yellow just sat there in the quiet of the night, her arms wrapped around him, when suddenly, she could hear him sniffling and feel his arms around her. He whispered, his voice cracking:

"Thank you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I think it came out pretty good! Also, happy (late ooPS) birthday, Pearl! :D


End file.
